


Jealous? No, never.

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But he's a good friend, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Knows, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Wade is a flirty bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Tony wasn't the 'jealous-type' and he definitely wasn't annoyed over how much time Peter spent with Wade.Peter's not an idiot, though.





	Jealous? No, never.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, ugh. It was suggested to me by an anon on Tumblr last night and the moment I woke up I had to write it, so...sorry if it's bad?
> 
> Enjoy, anyways, I guess <3

Tony never had himself down as the ‘jealous-type'. However, with Peter it was different.

With Peter, everything was different.

He knew that he shouldn’t let it get to him so much; Wade was just Peter’s close friend (Peter had stated so countless times) but that didn’t stop Tony's fists clenching ever-so-slightly whenever he heard Wade flirting with his boy.

“Spideyyy-" Wade's voice could be heard from where ever Peter was at the moment. Probably patrol. Tony had called him up, through his suit of course, to check up on him. Not in a possessive sort of way, no, Tony wasn’t jealous of Peter and Wade spending so much time together.

It was simply because Tony was worried the kid would make himself ill if he kept going out late at night, for hours on end.

“Get your sweet, spandex covered ass over here! I’m cold!” came Wade's voice, rudely interrupting Tony's internal conflict.

“’m coming, Wade, jeez.” Peter grumbled but, even without seeing his face, Tony could sense the inevitable smile on his cherry red lips.

“Not yet, you ain't.” Wade mumbled, teasingly, and Peter laughed. He laughed! Tony didn’t even realise that he'd let out an almost animalistic growl from where he was sat working on another unidentified object, mug of cold coffee sat to his side.

Apparently, Peter did notice.

“Tony? M-Mr Stark?” Peter questioned with concern, “Are you okay?”

“I will be once that idiot leaves you alone.” Tony complained, dropping a loose screw that went clattering to the floor. “Shit!”

There was a soft sigh from the other end and Tony could practically imagine Peter running a hand down his tired face, “Tony, we've been over this. Wade is just a friend! Flirting is a part of his personality.”

Tony rolled his eyes, straightening himself and replacing the dropped screw. “Sure, but he still gets on my nerves.”

“You’re jealous aren’t you?” Peter laughs, not mockingly though – more surprised.

“What?!” Tony sputtered, almost dropping the screw all over again. “No! I-I'm not jealous, Peter.”

“Sure you’re not, Tony.” Peter's smirk radiated through the call and Tony groaned. Why was the kid so great at detecting everything that Tony tried to hide?

“I don’t see why I would be jealous of Wade.” Tony snarled, but he knew that Peter was right.

There was a small giggle from Peter before he spoke again, voice all matter-of-fact. “Exactly, why would you be. You’re amazing, okay, and I already have you. So why would I be running off with anybody else? Tony, you're all I need.”

Tony couldn't deny the warm tightness that blossomed in his chest at Peter's gentle, reassuring words. This was one of the reasons that Tony got so jealous in the first place; Peter was perfect and if Tony lost him...well, he wouldn’t know what to do. Luckily, it seemed as though Tony was maybe just a bit too hasty in thinking Peter was going to be tempted by Wade's cheap flirting. Peter clearly only wanted Tony.

God, how had Tony gotten so lucky?

“You’re right, baby.” Tony spoke lower than he had been earlier, fearing that anything above a whisper would break the atmosphere. “You’re all I need too – well, and my morning coffee.”

A smug smirk spread over Tony's lips when he heard Peter let out a bark of laughter. After Peter's chuckles died down, the two settled into a comfortable silence, Tony continuing his work on the object in front of him, screwdriver held between his teeth.

“Anyway, I better get back.” Peter’s soft voice shone through the quiet, “I’ll see you when I get home.”

Home. Tony smiled at that.

Removing the screwdriver from his mouth, he said, “Alright, my boy. Be safe.”

Peter laughed again but promised to be safe, easing the nerves in Tony's mind. With a quick goodbye, he was gone and Tony was left in complete silence once again – something feeling different without sharing it with Peter. But with a quick glance at his watch, he saw that Peter wouldn’t be too much longer, and so he settled into his chair and focused completely on his work – the ghost of a smile still resting over his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to everyone reading these terrible drabbles! Seriously, I didn't realise the audience for Starker was so big? Tony's Old Tee is a day old and it's almost my most liked fic on here...how does that even work?!
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
